Diamond
Page obviously contains spoilers. Episode 56: The Keystone Pops! English Dub Jessie (in disguise): All right, Sneasel! Do your thing! Meowth (in disguise): Sneasel-snea! ("Sneasel" runs up to Spiritomb and starts talking like a Sneasel and Spiritomb is confused since "Sneasel" is not really a Sneasel) Ash: What are they doing? James (in disguise): At this very moment, Sneasel is using telepathy to explore the demonic depths of Spiritomb's faults. Dawn: But it looks to me like the two of them are just talking. ("Sneasel" runs back to James in disguise and whispers something to him, which is not understandable since it's Pokemon speech) James (in disguise): Sneasel says Spiritomb wants something from Pikachu. (Team Rocket's plan all along was to act as psychics and capture the Spiritomb and Pikachu) Episode 60: Journey to the Unown! English Dub Ash: Okay Kenny, what about what happened with that battle of ours? Kenny: Yeah...Okay, once we get back to the Pokemon Center, I'll teach you Energy Ball. If you wont't tell Deedee how freaked out I was back there, promise? Ash: No way. Episode 84: Hungry for the Good Life! (Since it's Pokemon language, it's not understandable, but the context of the scene shows that the baby Pokemon are probably whispering to each other about Croagunk and his weirdness) Episode 133: Uncrushing Defeat! English Dub Ash: Wonder what Dawn's up to this time. Nurse Joy: You see, Dawn's been working really hard practicing for this performance just to cheer you up. And you'll love it. Ash: This is for us? Episode 135: Beating the Bustle and Hustle! English Dub Jessie: We're on a roll now! That log didn't even get the chance to spin! Another team triumph! (James, who's holding the camera, walks up to Jessie) James: Those last three are primo to me. Jessie: All eyes on them for the prize. Episode 136: Gateway to Ruin! English Dub (Shellos starts crying) Ash: Shellos, what's the matter? Charon: Silence! How can I concentrate with that racket!? Shut that thing up! Team Galactic Grunt: Sir! (The grunt runs up to Shellos) Team Galactic Grunt: Quiet down or you're gonna be sorry you didn't, see! Ash: Leave it alone! Dawn: Shellos is in pain from being tied up! Team Galactic Grunt (to Shellos) Hang tight a little longer. I'll get you out of here. There's no need to cry. I promise I'll return you to your friends just as soon as I can. (Shellos calms down) Team Galactic Grunt: Good! Now keep it down! Same goes for you guys! Gotta make sure these ropes are tight. Don't say anything and just listen. Team Galactic is looking for the legendary ruin here inside Mt. Coronet and I'm here to find out what they want with it. I'm gonna get you all out of here so stay cool until the opportunity arises. (It's later revealed that the grunt was actually Looker in disguise) Episode 153: The Treasure Is All Mine! Moment 1 English Dub Meowth: So, got a plan, pal of mine? James: The first thing we have to do is recover the treasure chest without Sebastian discovering I'm here. So here's the plan. (James then whispers his plan to Meowth and Jessie which is unintelligible. After he finishes whispering, Jessie and Meowth are shocked.) (The plan is shown later to have Jessie dress up as Jessebelle and James & Meowth dress us as some servants and get the treasure chest. It fails with Growlie, James's Growlithe, who comes in and takes away James's disguise with a sweet reunion) Moment 2 English Dub Jessie: (disguised as Jessebelle) Take a pill, loser. James: (to Jessie) Jessie, Jessebelle would never speak like that. Meowth: (to Jessie) He's Sebastian. Jessie: (disguised as Jessebelle) Take a pill, Sebastian. Episode 158: Regaining the Home Advantage! English Dub Brock: I know, Meowth could talk to them and ask them why they're both so upset. Meowth: Mug to mug? Jessie: Are you saying there's a pattern at work here? Ash: Yeah, both of them are making a mess in town. Jessie: Time-out! (James & Meowth go to Jessie and form a huddle) Jessie: Say we get to the bottom of this mess, then if we apply a little diplomacy, we could end up with twin titans for Team Rocket. James & Meowth: Wow! Meowth: Sound logic! James: And it came from you. Twin titans has a nice ring. Category:Pokemon (Franchise)